


【马民】尚有躯壳

by duskneverlate



Series: 《缝合》 [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskneverlate/pseuds/duskneverlate
Summary: ·本文隶属abo《缝合》系列，乱序掉落。·非现实背景向，私设较多，请勿上升。





	【马民】尚有躯壳

**Author's Note:**

> ·本文隶属abo《缝合》系列，乱序掉落。  
·非现实背景向，私设较多，请勿上升。

李马克已经很久没回家了。

家，应该是生活的某个组件，甚至在李马克由父辈袭承而来的观点里，家应该是能起到锦上添花作用的这样一个组件——尽管对于一个模样出色、能力出众且家境优渥的二十岁小年轻来说，由自己组建的…家庭——这个概念还令他不太习惯。但，不管怎么说，也不应该是目前自己拥有的这样。

他好怕看见罗渽民那个样子。一想到家，紧接着就想到罗渽民的一切，已经成为某种糟糕的条件反射。

会想罗渽民慢半拍抬头看自己，眼角红红的，聚了光在自己身上，瞳仁会微微缩小，仿佛看见了一场噩梦；会想罗渽民冲到盥洗室呕吐，他不放心才跟过去，看见对方吐到连腿都在发抖，却还是用喑哑的哭腔说“我没事......请，请你出去一下，好吗”；会想到罗渽民对着家里的盆栽自言自语，“我怎么能是Omega呢，我以后要怎么办呢。”而自己不小心的踉跄搞出了动静，对上罗渽民惊恐的脸，他都没有来得及说什么，小孩就跑掉了；会想到罗渽民在他身下哭，哭得那样惨，像有源源不断的难过可以长久地折磨两个人......

也会想到大约只有在他看不见的地方，罗渽民才会露出珍贵的笑。罗渽民很漂亮，应该多笑一笑，他总是在想这个，是自己害他笑不出来的吗？

会想到这些没有答案的问题，如同没有弹性的绳索，勒得他只剩下麻木的颓然。

事实上，他的颓然不仅在于这场基于信息素高度配对的契约式悲剧婚姻，更在于自己一帆风顺的二十年里，好像从来没有被一个人这样固执地“讨厌”过，罗渽民讨厌他。事情到底是怎样变到这一步的，他从前想不明白，如今不愿分出心思去想了。

他们有过好时候吗？李马克闭了闭眼睛，好像只有强制发情的那整整一周他们是睡在一起的，那怎么也能叫好时候呢？两个本质上的陌生人，受控于信息素诱发的情欲，变成他们自己都不认识的模样，用本能破坏彼此的身体，同时失去自己的初夜，这个过程并不美丽。他们被迫唤醒了最原始的欲望，用于夺取自己想要获得的快感，或者承受自己急需获得的快感，而且最糟糕的是——占据这一过程的绝大多数环节——失控、丑陋、充斥着异样疼痛，那几乎击碎了年轻人此前对性的全部美好想象。

这几个月又是怎么过来的呢？

一开始是自己很自觉地搬到了客房去。转身看到罗渽民不知道什么时候上楼来了，傻傻立在主卧门口，张了张嘴，但是没有说话，又把头别过去了。可能因为又洗漱过，皮肤红红的，脖子上有一枚颜色很深的吻痕。李马克那时候想，其实罗渽民嘴巴也是肿的，衣服以下有更多的难堪的痕迹，这些都是自己搞出来的。发情期的结合，像是婚内强奸。他张口发现自己嗓子有些哑，“对不起。”不知道还能讲什么。

罗渽民眼神黯了黯，睫毛垂下来，突然有两颗眼泪砸到地面上，他说，“谢谢你。”

李马克在那一刻感到心被揪紧，铺天盖地的无力感侵略到骨髓里了。

再后来他们相当有默契地避开吃饭的时间、休息的时间，甚至是打招呼的时间。他发觉罗渽民一看见他就会像受惊的小兔子，这种可爱里多少有恐惧的影子，它使人不得不生分，并不是良好关系的征兆。

也没过多久就被家人看出来他们俩不对劲，爷爷奶奶疼新妇，认为大概是因为李马克在家的缘故，罗渽民情绪才会不好，自己简直是被他们赶出了家门。他苦笑着，然后直接住到了公司楼上的酒店公寓。

李马克脾气向来是好的，他体恤伴侣年纪小，性别认同障碍是很严重的心理疾病，这样的处境下，一个因为稀有信息素而不得不嫁为人妇的初分化Omega实在是太可怜了。  
但，自己同样年轻，也会感觉到累，也希望家庭能令他可以有哪怕一丝的放松，不必绷紧了神经额外承担其他的角色。

有时候李马克也会想，大约没有人会不喜欢罗渽民。不管是分化前的罗渽民，还是分化后的罗渽民，他就是有这个本事让全世界都对自己又爱又恨的。比起带着刺的玫瑰，罗渽民更像是他信息素味道里的晚香玉，那样的一种吸引力，透露脆弱又揭示危险。自己有被吸引吗？李马克不敢回答。于情事上，他本就没有什么功课修炼，或明或暗的关心、想要照顾罗渽民的念头，都是发自内心的选择。想要对他再温柔一点，但不被自己的伴侣所信任，难免会使人丧气吧。

有时他以为自己偶尔孩子气的一面可以换回罗渽民多一点点自在，却没想到仍旧被误会这是为了怜悯Omega而做的伪装。他开始搞不明白，罗渽民到底想要的是怎样的一个丈夫，自己又应该是怎样的 一个丈夫。有一次和悠太哥出去喝酒，不知怎么聊出这些烦恼来，对方若有所思地笑了一下，告诉他，“你可能要等这个弟弟长大。”又和他说，“马克也要快点长大。”他那时心烫了一下。

噢，局面更难走的另一个因素，罗渽民现在怀着他的孩子。尽管婚后只碰上了那一次强制发情期，他们当时做得也实在是太狠了，几乎是每一次都在生殖腔成结，因此有了孩子，李马克第一次感到忐忑和手足无措，心里的罪感在之后的每一天都会冒出来，但他又想，自己确实也不缺这多一份的折磨。

手机里那个宠物监控app的提示音是在办公室里突然响起来的，李马克吓了一跳。

没道理，狗狗一周前被母亲接回去了。李马克想到她当时欲言又止的神情，心里又忍不住焦躁。母亲是怕狗狗影响到孕妇——家里的老辈对他们的这个孩子看得太重了，老人们盼着小宝宝的降临，过度小心的样子反而令当事的两个人更加坐立难安。

小狗还是当初他亲自挑来送给罗渽民解闷的，他那时还同罗渽民不甚熟悉，留心观察了几天，猜想罗渽民会喜欢毛茸茸又温顺的小动物，特意选了纯白色的马尔济斯幼犬。小东西从箱子里冒出头来的时候，果然病恹恹的小朋友很给面子地笑起来，那好像是罗渽民在他家的房子里第一次露出真正的笑容，嘴巴弯起来的弧度极漂亮，露出白白的牙齿，使他看起来年龄更幼，完全像是十五六岁的模样，可实际上，这个男孩已经年满十九了，如果没有办理退学的话，开学应该是大学二年级，人生最好的时候。他不该是现在这副样子，就像是硬生生与自己的人生脱轨了，被滞留下来做不合格的小孩。

其实李马克只比罗渽民大一岁，他们算同龄人。他上学早，学分修得又快，提前了整整一个学年毕业回国，这半年已经开始接手家族企业的工作。罗渽民在十九岁的节骨眼延迟分化，因为特殊的腺体信息素，只能休学住到他的家里来，他们两个是不能对比来看的。这个世界的运行法则构建于三种性别的支配与被支配之下，在大多数人看来，弱势的Omega理应如此，他们本就是被基因放弃又施舍了生殖用处的一类人。

可是李马克觉得罗渽民受了委屈，看着小朋友只能待在家里调养身体，他心里并不好过，千想万想也不晓得做点什么合适，最后决定买一只小狗回家。

小朋友抱着狗，小心翼翼地将脸贴近狗狗软绒绒的颈背，轻轻地蹭了蹭，眼睛阖上，但是睫毛仍扑扇着，没一会儿就睁开偷偷看他，那种喜悦里几乎有不设防的感谢，李马克没忍住 ，伸出手揉了揉小朋友的头发。应该是还没有反应过来的缘故，他看见罗渽民并没有抗拒的意思，只像是很不好意思一样重新把脑袋埋进了小狗的长绒毛里，嘴巴是翘起来的。

他给那只小狗起了名字叫邓肯，小狗很乖，但不怎么亲他，反而对李马克更黏一点，罗渽民后来察觉到了，也就渐渐提不起兴趣和小狗玩了。邓肯彻底变成李马克的狗还是在他们发情期过去的那一天，罗渽民从卧室出来就发现小狗围着他打转，他还晕乎乎的，只觉得很高兴，将小狗抱起来转圈，小狗东嗅嗅西嗅嗅，要舔他的脸，还伏在他肩头打哈欠。罗渽民本来笑得很开心，但突然间意识到了什么，就缓缓松了手，把小狗放回地板上。他明白过来了，是因为他现在有李马克的味道，他是李马克的Omega，他现在是李马克的附庸品了，所以连小狗也会变得更亲近他。他从那便不再碰邓肯了，李马克就把小狗和自己一起搬到了客卧，他在公司的时间又长，于是安了宠物监控，方便远程叫佣人照顾状况。

引发监控软件发出提醒音的竟然是罗渽民。

李马克有点惊到，罗渽民——那个他名义上的合法伴侣，那个如今怀着他孩子的孕期Omega——平时避他都避不及，怎么会到客卧来。

明明知道自己在这头做些什么监控那边都无法感知，但李马克还是放轻了全部的动作。戳开大屏播放，手机屏幕自动横转过来，他眼瞧着那个小孩像是梦游一样走进来，又像是在参观什么展览那样，低着头在他的床前顿了挺久，最后轻轻地、缓缓地躺了上去。在监控的广角镜头里，他看起来也实在是太瘦了，蜷缩成极小的一团，竟然真的像是一只小小狗，客卧的床铺柔软，此刻几乎看不见任何重量。

他在做什么？

李马克眼睛一眨不眨地看着手机，忽然心里一阵酸楚漫上来，将心脏泡成湿软的一团。

他看到床上小小的人抱着他的枕头，脑袋深深地埋进去。头发乱糟糟的，也像并不蓬松的乌云。小孩一抖一抖的，是不是在哭？

那个时候他才知道基因的力量是这样的讽刺，它令罗渽民一直在回避他，又令罗渽民不得不需要他吗。

李马克想，那应该不是错觉，在本该不为人知的时间地点，因腺体激素失衡而不清醒的小孩，浑身都像在说，“请来爱我吧。”

罗渽民绝望极了，当他意识到他真的走到了那个人的房间里，贪婪地嗅吸着那个人残存的气息，甚至会卧在那个人睡过的地方盗取一点早就不存在的温暖，有那么一瞬间的清醒，让他觉得自己应当在作出更丢脸的事情之前赶紧死掉。

情潮消退的时候他总是偷偷躲在自己的房间哭，心存侥幸地想我没有做错任何事，是这个世界做错了，可是凭什么呢，凭什么呢。后来他也没有力气追问凭什么，他开始学着把这些无用且只能徒增心碎的问题咽回肚子里，他不再问了。

他给了这个世界泛滥到近乎奢侈的爱，换回来自己的狼狈和丢脸。他还有资格爱吗？

罗渽民从李马克的次卧陆续拿走了很多小物件，靠它们度过神志恍惚的波动期，清醒后看到手里攥紧的这些东西才会意识到自己又做了什么，这样的瞬间令他屡屡崩溃，自己完全是不折不扣的小偷，汹涌的耻感因此将一个人的自尊心完全咬碎了。锦衣玉食的富贵公子，从小就享受物质和精神的富有，却在信息素制霸的这场单机游戏里需要靠偷取沾染伴侣气息的东西换取状态的片刻稳定，他变成了这样的窃贼。

李马克则是完全不知道要怎么办，他在上班的时间陆续收到过几次提醒，理智告诉他不要点开看了，但是手不受控地就会按开详情键。比起在意那些小物件的去向，他更在意这个小孩状态会不会越来越差。

小朋友心理上的折磨应该远比生理上的更深重。他觉得自己需要和罗渽民谈一谈。

抽空回了一趟家，意外地发现罗渽民每天都有请私教来家里上健身课。他在楼下的餐厅等罗渽民下来，盯着自己右手手腕上佩戴的防护环，又觉得苦涩。母亲上楼去叫罗渽民了，又过了好一会儿人才慢吞吞下楼来见他。

因为刚刚运动完，罗渽民的头发有些湿，眼睛也是湿润的，乌亮亮盯着李马克看，都像有浓重的水汽在里面。

他想不到什么合适的开场白，只好开口问，“私教说这种运动量是可以的吗？”  
罗渽民迟疑了两秒，还是嗯了一声。脑子里却忍不住想，不要把我看得那样弱，我也是很正常的一个成年男人。肚子里的孩子这时候有胎动，也许只是轻轻地踹了他一下，却将他即将脱口而出的那些话全踹下去了，不知道算是哪一种提醒。

李马克看着默不作声的罗渽民，那种熟悉的、被看不见的东西一次次击败的感觉又回来了。他知道自己总是担心哪里就惹恼了罗渽民，这种不确定也如同一枚埋在心里的炸弹。他试探着开口，“最近...有没有难受...？腺体激素......”

罗渽民脸都白了，很快出声打断了他，“没有。”咽了咽唾沫又有些慌不择言地补充说，“我有在吃补剂了...没有紊乱...激素没有...”

李马克看着他几乎有汗从脸侧滴落下来，快滑到下巴尖了，摇摇欲坠的，大概也是想要藏好的秘密。而自己感到心里发紧，是因为觉得谁可怜呢。他示意罗渽民再往自己这里靠近一些，罗渽民别别扭扭的，这时候却很听话。低下头看着他的脚尖，再一次重复，“我没有...”

这一次是他来打断罗渽民了，“小民。”他这样喊他，第一次这样喊他，罗渽民哗地一下后退了一小步，显得很无措，那种无措构成瓦解表面平和的裂痕，“小民，就算是把我当成可靠的哥哥也可以，难受的话要告诉我，你需要我的时候要告诉我。不要逞强。”  
他又补充，“这是我的义务。”

罗渽民听到这两个字脸瞬间完全失去血色，他重新盯住了对方，开口说话的时候胸口里像有什么烧了起来，“你知道吗李马克，我不需要你的义务。”  
李马克挑了挑眉。

这句话说出去的瞬间罗渽民就后悔了，他忽然意识到义务也许不过是李马克想要宽慰他的一个小小词汇，也许李马克根本就只是想要学着尽到丈夫的责任，尽管他自己都没有尽到什么妻子的责任。他开始怨恨自己的敏感，让两个人的关系举步维艰。

李马克是好脾气，缓了缓神色，仍旧开口和他谈，“需要的时候要告诉我。”

“不用了，我……”他话还没说完，就被突然起身的人抱住了。这几乎是第一次在清醒的情况下和李马克有身体接触，原来真的有人施舍一个拥抱都能给自己巨大的安全感，他感受到李马克的信息素缓缓裹住自己，像一颗茧房，而他竟然想要永远被困在里面。隆起的肚子抵在李马克身前，刚刚还一直在踢自己的孩子现在安安静静地不动了，罗渽民想，孩子也知道害羞吗？

再抱下去腿都要软了，罗渽民又一次落荒而逃。李马克愣在原地摸了摸鼻子，不知道要不要笑。

入了夏，李马克就总是有些心神不宁。预产期在八月，不出意外的话，应当会是家里的第三只小狮子。现在天已经渐渐开始热起来了，罗渽民依然回避同自己的接触，他总担心罗渽民出什么事情。其实...也没什么好担心的，李马克早早就找来医生加大了自己信息素的提取量，罗渽民的补剂里添了这个，身体状态会稳定很多。但还是记挂着这件事，他知道最好的办法是自己守在他身旁，可罗渽民的抗拒让他又不好意思搬回家里去惹人家不高兴，李马克进退两难。

开会的时候频频走神，解锁了手机才想起自己早将那个与宠物监控关联的APP卸载了，他知道自己不再忍心再看到那样的场景，他宁愿自己没有看过。罗渽民还会偷偷跑到他房间吗？罗渽民会发现他后来刻意留下的领带、袖扣，甚至是使用过的手帕吗？他会拿走它们吗？拿走了又会做怎样的事情呢？会...贴紧它们、亲吻它们，甚至流眼泪吗？不能再想下去了，每一个字都是罗渽民的雷区。他明晓了罗渽民试图遮掩的脆弱，这也是一个难言的麻烦。

最终忍不住给母亲发了短信。  
-妈，家里一切还正常吧？  
母亲很快回复。  
-小民在他房间。我和你阿姨出门一趟，佣人在家政室，怎么了吗？  
他回了没事。但是心里好像被抓破了，漏出一种很慌的直觉。  
李马克叫停了会议，让助理送来了车钥匙。

不好的预感大概总是正确的，李马克回到家的时候发现家里果然静得吓人，他在一楼喊罗渽民的名字，竟然也没有应答。李马克一下就慌了，上了楼去主卧，房间是空的。赶紧折回去客卧，看到罗渽民就昏倒在自己的床边，浑身的衣服都湿透了。胸脯那里不仅有水渍，还有奶渍，形成更深的两块渍迹。他明白过来发生了什么，赶紧将罗渽民抱到了床上来。小孩闻到了他的信息素，迷迷糊糊就睁了睁眼睛，嗓子软的不像话，“你...马克...”李马克一面放轻了声音回他“是我”，一面看着小孩脸上不正常的涨红终于因为自己信息素的介入而消退了些，又伸出手将他的刘海拨到了一侧。他迟疑着，然后轻轻地倾身吻了一下罗渽民的额头。

房间里罗渽民的信息素迅速浓烈起来，姜味儿缠住鼠尾草的清淡气味，演变成甜而浓郁的花香。小孩去拽他的一只手，发出的声音比刚才还要软，“我疼...”他说。李马克叹气，就算是这个地步了，罗渽民都没有开口让自己帮他。李马克将手轻轻放在罗渽民的肚子上，罗渽民躲了一下，没有躲开，只能任由李马克的手掌贴在随着自己呼吸而不断起伏的下腹。失去意识之前，腹中孩子的难受加倍传递于己，这会儿因为伴侣信息素的安抚，孩子安分下来，他仍然有难言的不舒服，集中于在那么羞耻的地方。而本该平坦的胸膛肿胀成如今那副模样，想到这里眼泪就不由自主地淌出来了，他很羞耻地扭过脸去，却被李马克先一步捧住了。

李马克用手指揩掉了罗渽民的眼泪，手仍然虚虚固定住他的脸颊，罗渽民只好盯着李马克，连眼睛都忘记眨，听见对方的声音像雾弥漫到自己的耳朵里，很痒很痒，“罗渽民，跟着我重复：我需要你。我需要你帮我。”罗渽民的眼泪再次堆满眼眶，他感到微微的眩晕，开口应召某种蛊惑，竟然那样轻松又那样沉重，但他快哭出来了，声音抖落像碎片，“我需要你。我需要你...帮我。”于是自暴自弃地阖上眼睛，却被李马克吻住了眼尾，对方的声音低下来，“可以睁开。”

李马克把罗渽民宽大的T恤掀起来，半脱着蒙住了他的脑袋和胳膊。

因为被衣服完全挡住视线，他睁开眼也什么都看不见了，只能根据对方呼出的热气来判断李马克的脑袋移动到了哪里，李马克的吻很轻，根本像是没有触碰到他的皮肤，但他却觉得全身的汗毛都立了起来。在这样的等待中，理智会缩小成宇宙里根本不值一提的小小微粒，呼吸间就不知道被吹散到哪里去了。他从来不知道李马克啄他的皮肤可以这样舒服，这样快活，好像分散了全部的注意力，仅仅只叫他觉得渴。

可是被咬到那里的时候，罗渽民真的感觉自己全身的水都要流出来了，他突然在两个人交杂的信息素中闻到了很浓的奶味，这个认知让他又颤了两下，乳粒擦过对方的齿尖，有过电一般的感觉，有什么东西浑身乱窜，他尖叫了一下，也许没有，但口水洇湿了蒙脸的衬衫。

因为涨奶，小小的乳房挺立着，乳晕的颜色更深，又被轻轻咬了一下，很轻易就出现了一道泛白的牙印。李马克用手指揉搓着罗渽民发硬的乳尖，听见对方的呻吟透过衣服的遮罩传过来很微小的一部分，罗渽民的叫声和罗渽民的乳房一样，一会儿软一会儿硬的，是因为他，还是因为紧张？他的两只手都抚上去了，只有他可以将罗渽民的难受揉开。那对小小的乳慢慢变红变大，他加了点速度，罗渽民就忍不住开始弓腰要躲，哼哼唧唧地哭，李马克脑子的弦就断了，他凑上去吮住了其中一边，很温热的液体被舌尖吸出来，罗渽民在叫，他另一边乳房中涨塞的乳液也自动流出来了。

“孩子生下来，就好了。”李马克笨拙地安慰着身下的人，完全没有想到这样的一句话激起罗渽民多大的绝望。他在心里默默地、慢慢地重复伴侣的话，觉得一切的荒唐远超浓缩八倍咖啡因的苦涩，这样的解脱预设并不能像咬碎方糖那样麻痹一瞬的口腔。

李马克听见他在哭，裸露出的皮肤都绷得紧紧的，是泪腺的运作将情的共振收紧了。

“还难受？”他哑着声音询问。

罗渽民点点头。

李马克将蒙住罗渽民脑袋的T恤完全从上面剥了下来，看到小孩脸上全是水，睫毛湿成很沉重的簇状，一双眼睛浸在这样的水泽里，是天然的媚态，但由于躲闪，看上去像是受了难。李马克取来了缓释剂，这种药剂由终身标记过伴侣的Alpha信息素萃取得到，需要反复对Alpha的腺体进行抽血和一系列的抗性阻断，那通常是在一次又一次的封闭环境下强制进入极端易感状态才能做到的。以此为代价，发情热下摄入缓释剂的Omega由于自身激素平衡机制的缓释而不再需要激烈粗暴的标记过程，这一次他们将从温和普通的性爱中真正得到满足。罗渽民在政府发给自己的生理教育手册上看到过这种药物，却无论如何也没有想到李马克能为他做到这个地步。他呆呆看着对方喝掉了它，然后突然被李马克俯身吻住了，缓释剂渡到他嘴里来，带来极为清冽的海盐和植物气味，罗渽民不自觉地吞咽液体，小舌头刚好裹住了李马克的舌尖，将对方的欲望轰得掀起来了，他给李马克压住严丝合缝地亲，亲到差点缺氧，透明的液体从两个人的嘴边流下来，罗渽民被放开的时候掀起眼皮瞧见了对方下巴上莹亮的痕迹，下意识想要去舔，被李马克用手指抵住了唇瓣。“留在那里”李马克低低地说。

“呜——”罗渽民于是伸出一只手挡住李马克的眼睛。李马克在罗渽民发烫的掌心里眨了眨眼睛，睫毛刮到掌纹，奇异的痒像雪落下来，要融到他的血管里。他突然觉得胆怯又别扭的自己，像塔楼上卑微的怪物。

看到罗渽民用一只手护着肚子，仍然弓着腰，李马克想不到别的话可以安慰他了，曲线救国可不可以呢？  
“你很漂亮，你不可以…”你不可以自卑，更不可以觉得自己的美丽是无用的补偿。

罗渽民摇了摇头，眼泪灌满了视线，他害怕自己只要轻轻眨眼就会开启一场嚎啕崩溃，他想要把泪水吞回去，就像无数次吞回自己的绝望那样。他被动地成为了弱势群体，只有装作不在乎，他才不会输。 他将手贴到李马克脸上来，轻轻摸过李马克的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，对方的长相同样精致，和自己有不分上下的漂亮，却拥有截然不同的人生。那一秒他感受到了完完整整的嫉妒，以至于难过也紧接着侵袭过来了，自己的内里一点一点被咬碎，又被什么东西泡胀了，浑身的酸涩像某种永恒的耻辱。他听见自己胸腔中发出的可怕的轰鸣，形而上的摸索宛如运气不好的抓阄，他触到了自己的真相，于是变成十足的懦弱鬼，流泪不再能解决问题了，为什么以冷漠和回避作咒语，封印最后的情绪，竟然是不听掌控的爱？他竟然还是爱上了他，凹陷在艰难的亲密关系中，凝聚成蒙了尘的秘密，他用自己的欲望照亮了它。

药效是不是渐渐上来了，罗渽民看着一边放倒自己一边脱衣服的伴侣，他的恍惚如同梦境一样，刚刚李马克的那句话，他有想要回复的话，他过去不是嘴笨的人，唯独面对李马克的时候觉得自己像个笨蛋哑巴，但是现在自己要说了，他很确信李马克想要听，听他怀着无比珍重的情绪，告诉李马克，“你更漂亮的。你是我的神。”

这场梦是两个失掉理智的灵魂陷进去的，罗渽民觉得罪恶又兴奋，但怎么依然这么渴啊。所幸李马克将他抱到了自己腿上来，他知道自己的后面已经开始流水，体液会将李马克的性器打湿的，而这又是很难为情的事情，但因为喝了那个，他突然就不怕了，小幅度地去蹭李马克的下半身，他的胸脯还被李马克捏握着呢，这时候被轻轻揪了一下，罗渽民就像触电一样仰起脖子呻吟，又被李马克咬住了后颈的腺体。信息素灌进来，他觉得浑身都软绵绵了，歪在李马克身上蹭他，得到对方极为克制的一句“会伤到你...和宝宝，我不进来。”又耐心哄着他，“用腿好吗？小民”

罗渽民呆愣愣的，渴求已经压制了其他的情绪，他在这种时刻发呆，是因为无法抵抗李马克的诱惑，那双手还在自己胸前作乱，涨奶导出来以后他舒服了很多，现在又觉得不够，不知道哪里不够。最后他点了点头，伸出一只手绕到身后摸到了李马克的阴茎，他拿手指去蹭铃口，根本不知道自己在做多么糟糕的事情，他很小声地哼哼，“好啊”

李马克觉得自己在等一场审判降下来，砸到心里，留下什么痕迹，至少也得有什么痕迹。一种需要黏着在他们之间，脱离了生理层面冒出头来，直直给了他一巴掌，叫理智重新占有大脑，但是失败了，只剩下一种无限接近于清醒的疼痛。他的阴茎捅开罗渽民的腿缝，变得更硬了。因为备孕，罗渽民好歹被养胖了一点，大腿根有了一些肉感，插过去的时候有一种困难的满足。罗渽民流了很多水，他们俩的下身都湿泞一片，房间里的香气浓得骇人，李马克托着罗渽民的腰抽插，每顶一下都会听见罗渽民小声呜咽一下，对方的腿夹得越来越紧了，李马克觉得自己头皮都紧得都快爆炸，顶到罗渽民的囊袋和阴茎，两个人又是一颤。

罗渽民呜呜咽咽地张口，为了尽量说出连贯的话而大口喘气，“马克哥，”他在这种时候又规矩地叫他马克哥，好像无限的亲近也仅止于此，“马克哥，你再温柔一点。”比起审判，那更像是一句诅咒了。


End file.
